


Whipped

by chimsbulge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, everyone else is just there living their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Miyaji hates Hayama with a passion and is tired of Hayama constantly asking him out.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Hayama Kotarou/Miyaji Kiyoshi, Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 16





	Whipped

Miyaji figured that after the Winter Cup, he wouldn't see Hayama ever again. But he was so wrong. The boy kept constantly popping up to his practices and nearly everywhere Miyaji went. He either asked Miyaji to play or he would ask him to go on a date or he would even sometimes compliment him. And Miyaji hated every second of it, he hated Hayama. Everyone told him it was rude for him to say he hates him and such but he does. He can not stand being around the kid. 

Always trying to get him to play him one-on-one, asking him on dates and complimenting him. 

"Miyaji-san, let's play a one-on-one!" 

"Miyaji-san is so handsome." 

"Miyaji-san, let's go on a date, my treat." 

It all was a lot for Miyaji. And it was irritating. 

"Kiyoshi! Let's play." Hayama yelled. And here he was again. 

"I told you not to call me that!" Miyaji yelled, wanting to hit the kid. But he knew if he so much as laid a finger on the kid then Reo, Nebuya and hell probably even Akashi would be after him. 

Hayama chuckled. "It's your name why would I call you that." 

"Because we are not friends and even my friends don't call me that." Miyaji said. "Now go away before I run you over." 

"Ouch Miyaji-san." Hayama said. 

"Why the fuck are you even in Tokyo!?" Miyaji exclaimed. 

"To see you." Hayama said. "I want to play basketball with you." 

"Fuck off." Miyaji grumbled storming off.

Hayama sighed, it was always like this. Reo, Nebuya and even Akashi kept telling him that he should give up. Reo and Nebuya because they didn't want their best friend to be more sad then he usually was when he returned from an unsuccessful visit to Miyaji. And Akashi because that's his teammate and his boyfriend, Midorima, tells him what Miyaji says about Hayama all the time. Well to not make this trip to Tokyo a complete waste, he headed to the park's basketball court. Maybe he could find someone to play with or he could just play by himself. 

When he got to the court, he was surprised to see the Generation of Miracles, including Akashi, and Takao. 

"Akashi?" Hayama said as he walked up to them. 

Akashi turned around. "What are you doing here Kotarou?" 

"Well I was trying to get Miyaji to play with me but that failed." Hayama sighed. 

"You could play with us." Kise offered, smiling. 

Oh, are you sure?" Hayama asked. 

"Yeah play with us Hayama-chan." Takao said. 

"Alright." Hayama agreed. 

They all played for hours, switching teams every game. It was fun, Hayama enjoyed it and it got his mind off Miyaji. 

While they were all sat at Maji Burger, Hayama learned about all the couples that he was sitting with. Kuroko and Takao. Kise and Aomine. He already knew about Midorima and Akashi. 

"Wow, I feel lonely." Hayama dryly chuckled. 

"Hayama-kun, why don't you give up on Miyaji-senpai?" Kuroko asked. 

"I do want to sometimes but I try to keep an open mind and hope that maybe he will give me a chance, even if it's just as friends." Hayama explained before looking at Takao and Midorima. "But I know it will most likely never happen and you guys know for sure it won't." 

"Miyaji-senpai doesn't like anyone really, he usually only gets along with Kimura-senpai and Otsubo-senpai." Takao said. 

"I'm sure I already know all your guys answers but should I just give up?" Hayama asked. 

"Yes." "No." 

Everyone turned to look at Kise. 

"What?" Hayama asked. 

"I personally say no only because Aominecchi and me didn't always get along at one point and now we are happily together. But I don't know Miyaji personally so my opinion probably doesn't matter." Kise explained. 

"But you two were friends at one point. Miyaji-san doesn't even want to be my friend." Hayama said. 

"It'll save you a heart break." Takao said. "He doesn't talk nicely about you to our senpais." 

Hayama sighed and nodded. "Thank you everyone for today, but I need to get back home." 

They all said goodbye to Hayama before he headed to the train station, being that it was the weekend Akashi was staying in Tokyo with Midorima so Hayama walked alone. 

During the train ride, Hayama began to think. Was he just wasting his time with Miyaji? Yes he was. It had been almost two months since the Winter Cup. And soon Miyaji was going to graduate and go off to University and they weren't even friends. They already lived in different cities. Hayama didn't want to but he knew it would be what's best for him and that's giving up on trying to get with Miyaji or even trying to be his friend. 

The weekend had rolled around and Miyaji was bracing himself for Hayama showing up and bugging him until he had to threaten him to get him to fuck off. But it never came. Hayama didn't show up that weekend. He just assumed he got lucky and they had practice or something came up that stopped Hayama from coming. But he was not complaining, he got to have a calm and stress free weekend. 

But it continued the next weekend as well. It was unusual and Miyaji knew they didn't have practice because Akashi and Midorima were spending the weekend together. He only found that out because they were currently out eating while Takao kept teasing Midorima when he wasn't busy texting on his phone. 

"Takao, put the phone away. You see Kuroko all the time." Kimura said. 

"It's not Kuroko." Takao said, looking up from his phone. 

"Then who is it that it's so important?" Kimura asked. 

"Kota-chan." Takao asked. Kota-chan? There's no way it was Hayama. And if it is, why is it bugging Miyaji so much? He didn't know. 

"Who?" Otsubo asked. 

"Hayama Kotarou." Takao said as his phone chimed again. 

"Since when were you two friends?" Miyaji asked, without giving it a second thought. 

"We became friends after he played basketball with us the one day." Takao said. "Us and the other Miracles played." 

"When?" Miyaji asked. 

"Like two weeks ago." Takao said before looking at Midorima. "Right? Wasn't that when Akashi was last here?" 

"Yeah." Midorima nodded, not looking up from the menu. 

"Why hasn't he come here?" Miyaji asked. 

"Why do you care senpai?" Takao chuckled. 

"I don't care." Miyaji said. 

"Okay." Takao chuckled as he went back on his phone to answer Hayama. Miyaji understood why they'd be friends, they're kinda similar. But if they're friends wouldn't Hayama come around more? Why does Miyaji care though? He doesn't care, not at all. 

Another week passed before Miyaji found out Hayama was back in Tokyo. And he only found out because Kimura texted him to warn him. Only he didn't need to be warned, Hayama wasn't bugging him. He hadn't even seen Hayama. He texted Kimura back to ask where he saw Hayama, acting as if he was going to avoid the area when he really wasn't. But why did he care so much? Maybe it was because he got use to Hayama being around him constantly, acting as a toddler or an annoying bug. 

Kimura answered that he was at the basketball court and that's exactly where Miyaji headed. He figured that Hayama would be alone or would be playing with Takao but it was neither of those options. Hayama was playing with Seirin's point guard, Izuki. Since when were they friends? Miyaji didn't even know they were friends. 

"You've gotten better since we last played." Hayama chuckled as the two of them sat on the bench. Miyaji hid behind some bushes trying not to be a creepier but if anyone saw him he knows they would think he's a weirdo. 

"Lots of practice." Izuki said. 

"It's paid off." Hayama said before smirking. "Maybe you'll be able to beat me this year." 

Izuki just chuckled and shook his head. "Is that your way of flirting with me?" 

"Maybe." Hayama winked. 

What the fuck? Who did Izuki think he was? Just coming and taking his place. No. No. Miyaji did not have a place with Hayama because he chose not to. He always rejected the boy. Had he rejected the boy so much to the point where he found someone else to bug. It didn't even seem like bugging. They were sitting and flirting. Could the two of them gotten this far if Miyaji hadn't rejected him every time? 

Why was he having all these thoughts? Did he like Hayama? No, there was no way. He couldn't. The boy was a polar opposite of himself. Younger, loud, childish, whiny. Everything Miyaji wasn't. But was it a case of Miyaji didn't treasure what he had and now it's gone? Hayama is gone and doesn't want him anymore? Every time he rejected Hayama even just to play one-on-one. Was it because he couldn't stand that he lost before and he knows he'd lose again? But even when it came to knowing he would lose, he never gave up. When he knew they wouldn't win against Rakuzan, he forced Midorima and Takao to keep going. 

He likes Hayama. Maybe as a friend, maybe as more. He could figure that out later, right now he needed to get the boy back. When he looked back at the two on the court, they were gone. Had he really been thinking that long that they left? What luck. 

"What's up with you senpai?" Takao asked. 

"Takao, how did you know you liked Kuroko? Didn't it annoy you that he won against us?" Miyaji asked. 

"They might've won the game but I have a Hawk Eye, I always see him." Takao chuckled. "But he's interesting and cute, that's why I make sure I always see him." 

"But how did you know you liked him?" Miyaji asked. 

"Why?" Takao asked before smirking. "Ooo does senpai have a crush?" 

"Shut up before I run you over." Miyaji said, glaring at him. 

"Ah so you do." Takao smirked. "So who's the lucky girl?" 

"Girl?" Miyaji asked. 

"Mhm." Takao said. 

"No one said it was a girl." Miyaji said.

"Ah so a boy then?" Takao asked. "Let me guess Kimura or Otsubo." 

"What!?" Miyaji exclaimed throwing a basketball at Takao who ducked. "They're my best friends idiot! That's like asking if you like Midorima!" 

"Then who do you like?" Takao asked. "You don't hangout with anyone that I know." 

"I don't even hangout with him." Miyaji said. 

"Wait, don't tell me you like Hayama?" Takao asked. 

"So what if I did?" Miyaji asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Why are you just now figuring this out!?" Takao yelled. "He's been into you since the Winter Cup and now that he doesn't come around you realize that you like him!? Get it together senpai!" 

"I know! Okay, I realized late. But I need your help idiot." Miyaji said. 

"My help?" Takao asked. "What am I supposed to do?" 

"Tell him to meet you at the basketball court, but I'm going to be there." Miyaji said. "And please tell me he isn't with Izuki." 

"He's not." Takao said. "But fine, you owe me one." 

"Yeah, whatever." Miyaji said. 

"Miyaji-san?" Hayama asked as he walked onto the court. 

"Hey." Miyaji said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What are you doing here?" Hayama asked. 

"Takao isn't coming." Miyaji said. 

"You guys set me up? For what?" Hayama asked, crossing his arms. 

"Look Hayama.. Kotarou, I like you. And I realized it really late. When you stopped coming around, I didn't appreciate you when you were around and when you weren't around anymore I realized I like having you around, I like you coming to see me and wanting to play one-on-ones or go on dates. Even when I rejected you, you never gave up. I.. look what I'm trying to say, is I want to be with you. And I'll admit I was jealous seeing you with Izuki because I thought I really lost you." Miyaji said, not looking at Hayama. When he was met with silence, he finally looked up to see Hayama was grinning widely while his eyes did that weird sparkle thing. "Why are your eyes doing that?" 

"Because I'm happy!" Hayama yelled, throwing himself at Miyaji and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Of course I'll be with you! I love you Kiyoshi!" 

Miyaji felt his cheeks redden as he hugged Hayama back. What did he get himself into? But he knew it would be alright, Hayama was his and he wasn't going to let him go again. Hayama smiled up at him before leaning in and kissing him. 


End file.
